ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Energy (TLOM)
Energy is the seventh episode of TLOM, and the seventh part of Chapter One. Synopsis Michael Morningstar, better known as Darkstar, escapes from prison and searches for energy desperately, forcing Mig to intervene in his feeding. Plot A huge thunderstorm is occurring throughout the nighttime of Central City. Rain is shown streaming down very hard and rhythmatically. A large prison, covered with barbed wire, is seen just outside the city limits. Inside this prison, guards and officers are roaming along the halls, holding guns. The prisoners are seemingly asleep. One guard opens a door in the back and walks down a hall to a bolted and very secure door. He grabs his badge and moves it over a large scanner. A red light shoots out and scans it. A code writes on the scanner and the door opens. The guard walks in and closes the door. A large energetic cell is seen with Michael Morningstar, known as Darkstar, sitting inside it with his arms pressed against his head and his face facing down. (Guard): Morningstar. Darkstar looked up weakly and glared. The guard opened a square hole in the energy bars and shoved in a food platter. He closed it up and walked to the door. (Darkstar): Wait. Come here a moment. The guard stopped, sighed, and walked back to the cage. Darkstar rose up and kicked the food away. He walked to the bars and grabbed them. (Darkstar): I want you to let me out of here. The guard laughed and looked at Darkstar, who had a serious expression on his face. He angrily glared at the guard and kicked his knee. He fell down. (Guard): AGH. Why would we let you out of here?? Are you insane? (Darkstar): Do you enjoy living, sir? (Guard): What kind of... Darkstar grabbed the guard and pulled out a black device in his pocket. Darkstar smashed it to bits and felt the energy cell dissolve. He felt his powers flow through his system; he breathed and smiled. (Darkstar): REAL oxygen, filling my lungs...it feels great. His arms glowed black and white. He blasted the guard and threw him at the door. The door broke apart and fell down with the guard dead and drained laying on it. Criminals looked at Darkstar and awed. (Criminal #1): Hey, bro, let us will ya? Darkstar turned to him and smiled. He absorbed his energy and looked at the others. (Darkstar): I'm hungry. (Criminals): O_O A large cry of pain was heard and the sirens went off. Officers and guards stormed into the room and saw the prisoners either dead or completely drained. They saw a large hole in the wall and a chain bar reading Darkstar's prison number: 03-6-80-77. A guard picked it up and looked at the hole. Darkstar was hiding behind a tree with his helmet back on. He laughed and ran farther away from the prison. ---- The next morning, smoke was rising from the air with booms echoing around. A large rhino-like mutated human was seen running around the backstreets of Central City. The mutant ran to the corner as ice beams barely missed him. Iceitope ran out of an alleyway and ran to the mutant. (Mutant): URRAAHHH. He picked up a large towtruck and lunged it at Iceitope. It crumbled onto him, causing the mutant to smile and laugh in triumph. Clepron and Dan followed out of the alley. (Clepron): Well, Mig's down. Dan grabbed a large energy saber and ran at the mutant. He jumped onto his arm. (Mutant): I see you wanna go for a spin? He spun around and launched Dan into a window. Dan broke through and tumbled back into a table. He groaned. Clepron saw this and grabbed his Domo Gizmo. He fired electric waves at the mutant, causing him to shake in pain. Clepron ran at him and flipped onto his body. (Clepron): Do you submit? (Mutant): Agghh. Does it look like I want to? He kicked Clepron off his back and into a brick wall. Iceitope exploded out of the truck and faced the mutant. He rubbed dirt off his arms. (Mutant): Still want to go, eh? (Iceitope): Of course not. I just got up to intimidate you. The mutant, angry, charged at Iceitope. Iceitope grabbed his wrists and began to freeze them solid. The mutant yelled out in pain. Iceitope shot an ice beam at his chest. He flew back, with half of his body frozen solid. (Mutant): Urrrggh...ooooof... Iceitope transformed back and smiled. Clepron got up and Dan jumped down from the building. (Dan): Nice. (Mig): I know. Police cars suddenly swerved out of the corners of the streets in groups of 10. They sped by and circled around. (Mig): Dang. Isn't that the 4th group of 10 today? 40 cops??? That's a little insane. (Clepron): Meh, probably training or something along those lines. Guys, wanna go search for more crimes around the globe? I hear there's some strange things going in New York City. Multiple aliens sighted and stuff like that. (Mig): Really? Wow. I didn't know aliens were here. (Clepron): -_- ok then, Dan wanna go somewhere away from here or not? (Dan): Why not. Clepron and Dan walked away. Mig stood on the sidewalk, angrily staring at them. ---- Meanwhile. Darkstar ran into the city and hid in an alleyway. He saw a group of Kinercelerans playing hockey in the street. He walked out and saw about 6 of them. He smiled. (Kinerceleran #1): Hey, K8-E! Pass it to me! K8-E smacked the puck to him and he launched it into a goal. K8-E and two others cheered. The others sighed playfully. (Kinerceleran #2): Let's do a rematch. Darkstar walked forward and grabbed the puck. He smashed it with his hands and looked at the kids. (K8-E): Hey! Why'd you do that! (Darkstar): Shhhhh little girl, don't make a big deal out of it. A Kinerceleran ran up to Darkstar and kicked him with his hockey stick. Darkstar's hands glowed. (Darkstar): Ok, children. Let's play a new game... Darkstar fired his absorption beams at the Kinerceleran kids. They all screamed and began to turn pale, grow wrinkles, and become very weak. (K8-E): AHHHHH!!!! PLEASE...STOP!! Darkstar smiled and laughed. (Darkstar): GIVE ME ALL OF IT. EVERY LAST BIT OF YOUR ESSENCE! AH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE A GOOD MEAL. The kids stopped screaming and all fell down, dead. Darkstar glowed black and white and walked away. (Darkstar): Ah...perfect. Now to go find- Just then, a purple bubble formed around Darkstar, trapping him inside. Darkstar looked around and saw a girl wearing a black and purple shirt, had her hair in a ponytail, and had green eyes. She jumped down. (Girl): Hello, Mikey. Out so soon are we? (Darkstar): Thre you are princess Shiar! I've been dying to see your lovely face. (Shiar): I'll just be you have. As soon as I saw the bulletin on a prison breakout, I knew it was you Michael. No one can keep you confined. (Darkstar): You know me so well. But apparently you must've forgotten some bits... His hands glowed and he fired at the shield, absorbing it. Shiar stepped back and fired purple-pink energy rays at him from her hands. He stood with his arms clenched up and his face down as he absorbed it. (Darkstar): You're a living BEACON of my hunger! (Shiar): Well this restaurant's closed. Shiar levitated a car and threw it at Darkstar. It smashed him into a wall. He fell down on top of the car. Shiar ran to him. Darkstar got up and fired at her. She formed a shield. (Shiar): WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND MICHAEL! (Darkstar): No, when will YOU understand. You're giving me more and more power and you don't even realize it! Darkstar glowed black and white and floated into the air. He stretched his body out and shot multiple beams all around the area. Aliens and humans floated out of houses and from neighboring streets and floated near Darkstar. Shiar had her mouth wide open and she stepped back. Darkstar laughed. (Darkstar): AHHHHHAHAHA YES!! YESSSS!!!! ALL THIS POWER...IT'S ALL MINE NOW. MINE!!! Shiar ran back into an alleyway. She hid behind a trashcan and breathed heavily, looking back at Darkstar. (Shiar): What have I done... ---- At the opposite side of the city, Mig was walking around the sidewalks and through an alien open market. He saw assorted fruits, vegetables, and cuisines from outer space. (Alien Vender): GET YOUR AMPERI BRAINS OVER HERE! THEY ARE BENEFICIAL FOR YOUR HEALTH. Mig looked disgusted at it and turned away. He walked to an empty market. (Mig): Who's market is this? (Alien Vender): Oh, the Magmatinian soup? Yea that guy uhhh got taken or somethin, whatnot. (Mig): Taken? The vender closed up his empty stand and put it on his Y-it mechanism. (Alien Vender): Yea, taken. By some uhhh black light thing or something? I don't know, i just saw him taking a break and he vanished into thin air by some light. The vender got into his Y-it. Mig ran in front of it. (Mig): Which way? (Alien Vender): Look kid, I dunno much of nothin' k? Just let me be. He drove off to the right of Mig and sped down a road. Mig looked around and walked into the alleyway. He walked onto another street and looked around; dead silent. (Mig): Hmmm taken... Mig activated the Gammatrix. He scrolled past Puncherbot and Fantasm and reached Dragonfly; he turned more. Just then he heard footsteps running behind him. He turned around and saw a shadowy figure. (Mig): Hello...? The figure stopped. Shiar appeared to be the figure. Her hands glowed purple with mana. (Mig): Who are you? Do you know an alien vender who was taken? Shiar looked at Mig and levitated him. He floated into the air. (Mig): WHOOOOAAA. OK THEN. Mig slapped down the Gammatrix and became Iceitope again. He fired snowball projectiles from his hand at the figure. Shiar backed away and shielded herself. (Shiar): MICHAEL! IS THAT YOU? Iceitope looked confused. He was then released and thrown onto the ground. (Iceitope): OW! Shiar ran forward and saw Iceitope. (Shiar): Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I thought you were...someone else for a second there. Sorry! Iceitope looked at Shiar and got up. (Iceitope): No, no...it's um...it's okay... (Shiar): Say, weren't you a human a minute ago? How are you a Sicilopersian now? (Iceitope): Ummmmm i've always been a Sicilsapien guy whatever. Shiar looked at the Gammatrix symbol and looked confused. It flashed. Her hands glowed purple again. Mig transformed back and ran into the alley. Shiar followed. (Shiar): Wait! Mig jumped into a dumpster and closed the lid. Shiar blasted it open and dragged Mig out with her telekinesis. He got up and sighed. (Mig): Ok...I'm a human...and I have this device that can change me into aliens. You caught me. (Shiar): Ok? That's kinda cool though! What's your name. (Mig): Ummmmmm Miguel...but I prefer my nickname Mig. (Shiar): Shiar Blake is my name. (Mig): Are you a hybrid, or an alien in an ID mask or something? (Shiar): No, I... Shiar blushed and sighed. She sat down. (Mig): Oh, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry. (Shiar): No, no. It's fine. Not many people know what I am or who I am anyways. I don't like to talk about it but...I'm a mutant. A human who has a "disease" which allows me to have supernatural abilities. (Mig): Mutant? I've seen and faced a few. Even today. (Shiar): I'm kind of ashamed of it...people are scared of me. No one really likes me either. Shiar sighed and began to sob. Mig, not knowing what else to do, put his hand on her back and held her closer. She pulled away a little and came closer. (Mig): I don't hate you. Why should you be ashamed of being special? (Shiar): Because I'm not normal. I'm told that a lot of times too. The first mutant was this girl in 1980...the government took her away and experimented on her, unnaturally. This disease spread on to other humans, like me. (Mig): Don't call it a disease. It's a special gift. (Shiar): Thank you for calling me special. Mig smiled and so did Shiar. (Mig): So, why were you running over here anyways? Do you know about an alien vender who was taken by some black-white ray? (Shiar): Michael... (Mig): The name you called me before? Shiar stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and looked at Mig. (Shiar): Michael Morningstar is a mutant like me...he used to be normal and charming. He was my best friend until...well...something changed about him. He got more aggressive and touchy and...I don't know. I found him one day and he was very weak and ill. He tried to absorb me, which is something new he could do. I ran away and told the police and they threw him in prison. He vowed to kill me. Mig got up and looked at Shiar, angrily serious. (Mig): Where is he now. (Shiar): He's coming after me I think. Come on...he's already on his vampiric rampage. Just then a large boom was heard. Mig grabbed Shiar and ran behind the dumpster. They both looked out to see Darkstar floating above the alien market stalls, absorbing aliens here and there. His helmet was off and his skin was mostly normal. (Darkstar): DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! He blasted a car and made a couple of aliens fall from running. He then absorbed them and made them levitate to them. They died and he hurled them at the ground. (Shiar): Oh my... (Mig): That's your best friend? That crazy guy? He's killing people. (Shiar): This is just...I hate this! I did this to him! (Mig): No you didn't. (Shiar): Yes I did! I made him start to change! He started craving my power and sought out to crave other people's powers! That's how I found him as the way he was...he's my monster! Mig got up and walked out of the alley. Shiar blocked his path with a shield. (Shiar): Don't. Mig ran to the other side of the alley. She blasted his legs and he fell. (Shiar): I don't want you to die because of me... (Mig): Shiar...you need to stop this right now. None of this is your fault. I'll put him down myself if you will just let me. Shiar sighed and took away the shields. (Mig): Thank you. He walked out of the alley. (Shiar): Wait. (Mig): What? (Shiar): I'll help you. (Mig): No. (Shiar): I HAVE to. He used to be my best friend. I know a lot about him. Besides...I don't want you to die in vain. It wouldn't be right. Mig half-smiled and looked up at Darkstar. (Darkstar): AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THANK YOU CHILDREN. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POWER. Darkstar glowed and reformed his skin. He laughed in triumpth and dropped down to the ground. (Darkstar): SHIAR, COME OUT DARLING. Mig walked out of the alleyway and stood in front of Darkstar. He looked at Mig curiously. (Darkstar): Here to give papa some more power? Thank you. He fired a black and white ray at Mig. Shiar shielded him and the ray scattered everywhere. Darkstar looked to the alley and saw Shiar's hands come out. She walked out. (Darkstar): THERE you are! He fired at her. She jumped in the air and climbed up onto a lightpole. He fired at her again and she levitated herself onto the rooftop of the building. Mig watched her in amazement. (Mig): Wow... (Darkstar): Oh come on now, don't play this game with me. (Shiar): Too bad. Shiar fired a mana ball at him. He fell back and got back up quickly, absorbing the next three. He fired back up at her. She jumped back and fell down on her back. Mig activated the Gammatrix and transformed. He sped at Darkstar was Warpspeed and punched him. He fell back. (Darkstar): Where are you. (Warpspeed): Right here... He sped at Darkstar again and punched again. He stopped in front of him. (Warpspeed): ...And here... He sped once again at Darkstar and jumped over him, but kicked him in the back. He stumbled a bit. Warpspeed stopped again, laying against a wall. (Warpspeed): ...And HERE. (Darkstar): Ugghhhh. You're becoming an a nuiscance even as we just met! (Warpspeed): Good. He sped around Darkstar and formed a tornado with him inside. Darkstar fired rays at every direction to stop Warpspeed. He floated above the ground and began to lose oxygen. (Warpspeed): I believe we should properly introduce ourselves. Hello, I'm Mig. And you are...? Darkstar punched at the ground and caused a shockwave. Warpspeed fell over and got back. Darkstar fired directly at him and caught him. He struggled and lunged his arms and legs back. (Warpspeed): Agghhhh!!! (Shiar): NO! STOP IT MIKE. (Darkstar): And why should I ever want to stop my princess? Shiar jumped down and landed on a mana platform she had formed. She jumped off it and ran at Darkstar. He blasted at her and she formed a rectangluar shield around herself. (Darkstar): ALL of your power will be mine. Like it or not! Shiar struggled to keep her shield. It cracked. She formed a larger one. (Warpspeed): Urrraaahhhhhggg!!! Mig transformed back and fell down, weakly looking up at her. He winced and groaned in pain. (Darkstar): Ahhh I can feel your power already Shiar. (Shiar): URRAAHHHH! She charged her mana ball with energy and threw it at Darkstar's hand. He fell back and let go of Mig. Mig fell down, very weak, pale, and wrinkled up. Shiar ran to him. (Shiar): Are you ok!? A large blast struck Shiar away. Mig got up weakly and was absorbed again. He fell down. (Mig): Shiar....stop....him. Shiar got up and rubbed her back. He saw Darkstar towering over Mig and absorbing him with both hands. Shiar looked at Mig and began to cry. (Mig): Do it...you can... Mig fell down. Darkstar smiled and stopped. He floated into the air and looked down at Shiar. Shiar glowed and also floated into the air. Her body glowed with energy and her hands were surrounded in mana. (Darkstar): Ah, you and me my sweet. (Shiar): YOU HAVE KILLED ENOUGH PEOPLE, MICHAEL. AND IT'S TIME YOU GET A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE. Darkstar smiled and blasted Shiar. She shielded herself and charged her mana with her energy powers. Her eyes glowed and her aura shined brightly. (Darkstar): What are you doing? (Shiar): FINALLY ENDING WHAT I HAVE CREATED. She rose up higher into the air and blasted Darkstar with a powerful beam mixed with energy and mana. He groaned and glowed and a big explosion occurred. Shiar shielded herself and Mig as a large wave of energy blasted everywhere. Darkstar was lying on the ground, pale and wrinkled up as he did before. He opened his eyes barely and got up. He saw himself steaming and angrily got up. (Darkstar): NO!!!! NO!!!! Shiar floated back down and lifted Mig up. Mig coughed and looked at her. He smiled. (Mig): Thank you... Shiar looked at Darkstar and walked over to him. He fell to his knees and looked at his hands. He looked up at Shiar. (Darkstar): ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!! Shiar shook her head and closed her eyes. She turned away from Darkstar and sat down on a bench, covering her eyes and silently crying. Mig walked over to Darkstar and punched him. He then walked over to Shiar. (Mig): Don't be upset. Mig sat down next to her. She looked up and saw Mig. (Shiar): You're the only one...who understands and likes who I am...thank you. Shiar hugged him and sobbed. Mig was startled and hugged her back. He let go of her and she cried some more. She looked at Darkstar lying on the ground. Police cars bolted to the scene and surrouned him. (Mig): Hey...I have somewhat of a team. Me, my partner Clepron, and my uncle Dan. Do you have any place to go? (Shiar): Not really. I live with my parents but...they constantly harp on me about being a mutant and of a cure. Do you realize how hard it is to be different in this world? Life HATES you if you are... Mig sighed and looked down. (Mig): Sadly...I don't know the experience. But I know people hate aliens. I try to promote a good image for them by using this device to turn into about 11 of them. Not all aliens are bad...or mutants, like you for instance. Mig got up and looked at her. She got up as well. (Shiar): I guess I'll...see you around. Thanks for everything. You're a true friend... (Mig): Take care. If you run into trouble- (Shiar): I'll call you. She grabbed Mig and kissed him for 5 seconds. She smiled and walked away. She turned and waved at him. Mig smiled and waved back. He saw a large police van and saw the policemen take Darkstar in, all chained up. It drove off fast. Mig sat down on the bench and looked up at the moon and stars. Dan's corvette showed up and parked by him. Dan got up and looked at Mig. (Dan): Come on. (Mig): What? (Dan): We're going to Arizona for a little something. Clepron rowed down the window. (Clepron): It's a couple of aliens trashing a city down there and such. Mig smiled and jumped into the backseat. (Dan): So, what were you up to? I saw all these police cars around the area and big lights. (Mig): Let's just say...well...nah, it doesn't matter. I just fought someone is all. Darkstar broke out of jail and now he's back in jail. Mig looked out the window and saw Shiar float into the air and zoomed off with her mana abilities. (Clepron): Ok? Anyways, let's go. It's gonna take a while. Dan sped off fast. Mig still looked out the window. ---- THE END Major Events *Darkstar debuts. *Shiar Blake debuts, and reveals to be a mutant human. *Lavalamp's species is revealed: Magmatinian. *Iceitope's species is revealed: Sicilopersian. *Darkstar is taken back to prison. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Shiar Blake Villains *Darkstar Aliens *Iceitope (x2) *Warpspeed Trivia *Darkstar and Shiar are confirmed to be archenemies, and were best friends in the past. *Mig and Shiar show a relatioship between each other that will spark in the future. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons